Supergirl:Desire
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara and her friends need to get prepared. Denton gets more dangerous. He is now joined by Anton Arcane. But the heroes are now joined by Swamp Thing. Patients from Bell Reeve escaped and find their way in Leesburg.


Desire

The Next Supergirl Episode

Kara learned how to arrive to Louisiana by the use of her STAR Labs equipment. She didn't like the idea of leaving while Lenny was in trouble. At least Lucas and his lawyer friend was helping out. She traveled by super-speed. Fred Danvers was hoping that the whole thing with Trevor and Lenny would ruin Garrison's campaign. Kara located Alec's family. While in Louisiana Dr. Anton Arcane returned. The Holland Family had told Kara about Alec having been missing for years. They mentioned Arcane and Denton covering up their tracks. Kara searched the swamps. Children warned her about the Swamp Monster. Another killed called him a hero. She found a tabloid referring to it as "Swamp Thing." She walked towards Arcane's lab and saw the security it possessed. She put on her black outfit and snuck in.

Back in Leesburg Lucas had Lenny bailed out and Garrison had Trevor bailed out. Trevor told Lenny he made a big mistake. Swamp Thing informed Kara he's been battling everyone that works for Arcane that's threatened the environment. Kara zipped into the lab and brought out the latest files. After returning to the swamp they read through the files and found out Anton Arcane was planning on returning to Leesburg and chopping down all the trees at a park to build an Easy Company office building. Back in Leesburg, Trevor informs Lenny, big brother is coming. Garrison Denton is in the park with all the trees. He's on his cell phone with Arcane. In Louisiana Kara convinces Swamp Thing to return with her. She snuck into the lab and quickly sewed up some huge clothes. Swamp Thing was now in disguise. Kara took off her disguise and revealed herself to him. Jack holds a press conference and takes questions from the people. Denton had planted his people to ask harder questions, but it didn't bother him, was ready to answer anything. End of episode…

Kara arrived back to Leesburg with Swamp Thing. The episode opening featured Kara bringing Alec/Swamp Thing up to date on Garrison Denton. As she was explaining, Denton called a press conference of his own.

Garrison Denton: What my son did was wrong. I apologize to the victim and his family, I personally will pay for his entire recovery and have had him transported to Metropolis to further his care. My boy, Trevor will be serving 400 hours of community service and Lenny, well he was forced into it by my kid.

Lenny: Excuse me, Mr. Denton, I don't want to be excused. I want to pay my price. I'll also serve 400 hours.

Kara put her disguise on and dropped Swamp Thing over to see Lucas. She returned home. "How was Louisiana?" Fred asked. Kara was surprised. "Louisiana?" she asked. "Yes…Kara," he responded. She was shocked. "How did you know?" she asked. "I'm a cop, remember?" he answered. Kara had Fred call Sylvia and they spoke about what was going on. Now that the cards were on the table they went to see Swamp Thing. Kara let them talk. She went to see Lenny. As she walked by, Garrison Denton and Anton Arcane were at the park and the workers were prepared to chop down the trees.

Lenny filled Kara/Linda in on what's been happening. He mentioned that Trevor's big brother was coming. "What's his name?" she asked. "Gar," he answered. "Why do they call him Gar?" she responded. "Because his full name is Garrison Denton, Jr.," he said. Kara used her powers to destroy the equipment. Denton and Arcane knew this wouldn't be easy. They knew the alien was loose somewhere. Gar arrived back home. He had lab samples. It was unknown the source of the formula. "Father, we need some volunteers," he said.

His father was impressed. "No worries, my son," Denton Senior replied.

Denton Company members paid off the crooked detective to deliver them a couple of prisoners. The detective was discovered and is now in hiding.

Detective Irving Mills was now waiting for transportation to take him out of the country. Kara went searching for him. In the lab, the Denton men were proud of themselves. The experiments were beginning.End of episode

It was clear that Garrison Denton was building an army or a gang at least. The ten escaped convicts were transformed into zombie-like creatures. Kara located Mills and had him delivered to Fred. Kara had special voice changing pills made at S.T.A.R. Labs. Now while she's in disguise she can speak without worrying about being identified. Jeremy Creek was captured by Denton's men out of Bell-Reeve. But this was the day of election. Creek became one of them. Now they dad eleven. Jack was nervous about the election.

Denton knew he had to win this election, or else it would be a huge step back for him. Arcane attempts to have the workers chop down the trees again. Suddenly he comes face-to-face with his longtime rival, Alec a.k.a. Swamp Thing. The workers attack him but Swampy wins. Unfortunately by the end of the election, Garrison Denton was the winner. Jack was upset. Fred was concerned. Lucas knew Denton had plenty more up his sleeve. Denton had his army in place and they beat Fred to a pulp. Eleven against one. Luckily Kara arrived to stop it. She took him to the hospital. Kara then got to meet Gar. She could tell he was up to no good.

Garrison Denton:

"That alien by reports is said to be a teenager, gender unknown, but as Head of the School Committee, I should have no problem figuring out who's who at that high school."

Lucas went out and got a luchadore mask. He showed up at the underground wrestling league. Kara was there to defend her title. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw it was Lucas. He noticed the disguised Kara and walked over to her. "Hey Champ," he said, "I know you're here to help."

"As in undercover work?" she asked. "Then you're correct, LL."

"I guess my cover's blown," he said.

"Not quite," she responded. Kara took out a voice changing pill and gave it to Lucas.

They saw them talking, so Kara and Lucas were put in a tag team match. They fought a dangerous tag team. Kara was able to lead the team to victory. Some of the other competitors took off after them. Once they hit the streets, they were able to get captured by the Leesburg PD. Garrison Denton stared into a globe. "Soon," he said, "very soon indeed." We look at the park, the swamp, the woods, the forest, the beach, and other parts. "Nobody will stop me," said Denton.

Episode closes… The next episode starts with Denton adding Jodi Melville to his army. Gar promises to add even more recruits into his father's army. His oldest son knows where to locate them. Suddenly a group of Denton's guards brought Jeff Palmer in. Garrison Denton knew he had the upper hand. Kara, still in disguise, was at the lab with Lucas. Outside the lab we see Eric Summer and his reluctant partner, Ian Randall, looking on. Kara, without her disguise, walks off. They follow her. Ian splits into two. They took off after Kara. She easily defeated them, but Eric took out a lead box from his pocket. Now that Eric had the Kryptonite, the two Ian's were holding her. "This Linda chick is like Clark," Eric said. Suddenly a speeding car arrives and runs down Eric. The Kryptonite rolled down the street and into the middle of the road. Kara flipped one Ian over and slammed the other one. Both Ian's merged into one. He ran off, but Lucas stepped out of the car. Ian pulled out a knife. Kara lifted Ian up and threw him. He got up and ran to the school department. Kara looked at Eric. He wasn't moving. Lucas took a look. Kara and Lucas looked at each other. "Come on," he said. They followed Ian to the school department. Jack was on his way to his car. Ian attacked Jack and got into his car. Lucas and Kara checked up on him. Ian started up Jack's car, it exploded. They knew Denton had to have arranged it.

Garrison Denton was furious when he discovered his plans were foiled. When Fred found out about it, he knew it was time to put a stop to Denton. To demonstrate how serious he is, Denton gave the word to Arcane to tell his men to destroy the park. Swamp Thing could sense something was wrong. It was too late when they arrived. Lucas attacked Anton Arcane, but the damage had been done. Arcane pulled a gun on Lucas, but Swamp Thing stood in his way. Anton was shocked. "You!" he said. Swamp Thing moved towards him. Everybody retreated at the sight of Swamp Thing. Anton managed to weasel his way out of there. End of Episode.


End file.
